Aurora
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: [Song-Fic] Você só meio que ficava me encarando. Nós sempre teremos a chance. Nós podemos fazer isso mais uma vez. JxL


*Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem;

*A música tema não me pertence;

*É uma Fanfic em UA (Universo Alternativo);

Boa leitura!

* * *

Os cabelos cor de fogo se agitavam com ela pulando no meio de tantos outros que faziam o mesmo ao seu lado quando a banda avisou a próxima música.

**You believe there's something else**

_(Você acredita que existe alguma outra coisa)_

**To relieve your emptiness**

_(Para aliviar seu vazio)_

**And you dream about yourself**

_(E você sonha sobre você mesmo)_

**And you bleed and breathe the air**

_(E você sangra e respira o ar)_

**And it's on and on**

_(E isso vai e vai)_

Era impossível não sentir a emoção que se agitava como uma força sem forma por todo lugar. Fazia ela cantar como nunca teria feito fora do box do banheiro.

Mas essa era ela. Livre e viva.

**I just kinda died for you**

_(Eu só meio que morri por você)_

**You just kinda stared at me**

_(Você só meio que ficava me encarando)_

**We will always have the chance**

_(Nós sempre teremos a chance,)_

**We can do this one more time**

_(Nós podemos fazer isso mais uma vez)_

Ela ainda tinha em cada uma das mãos as amigas que ela havia arrastado para aquele show na cidade. Ambas tinham a mesma expressão que ela naquele momento. Risos em meio as falas do cantor na música.

**Hell yeah, I remember aurora**

_(Diabos, eu lembro da Aurora)_

**All this time**

_(Todo esse tempo.)_

**Hell yeah, I remember aurora**

_(Diabos, eu lembro da Aurora)_

**Take me now, we can spin the sun around**

_(Me pegue agora, nós podemos girar em volta do sol)_

**And the stars will all come out**

_(E as estrelas virão pra cá)_

**Then we'll turn and come back down**

_(Aí nós viramos e voltamos.)_

De repente ela notou uma pontada nas costas subindo até a nuca.

Virou-se e encarou um cara que assim como ela estava mais atrás curtindo a música que se propagava pelo campo. Era tão normal quanto os outros que ela já vira. Usava a blusa da banda como ela, calça jeans rasgada e mal tratada com um coturno.

**You believe there's somewhere else**

_(Você acredita que existe alguma outra coisa)_

**Where it's easier than this**

_(Onde é mais fácil que isso)_

**And you see outside yourself**

_(E você se vê fora de si mesmo)_

**And you buy the hole you'll fill**

_(E você compra o buraco que você vai preencher)_

**And it's on and on**

_(E isso vai e vai)_

Não se sabe se foi a música ou o momento propício para isso. Deu um sorriso tímido. Ele retribuiu acenando.

"James" ela escutou alguém o chamando e ele deixou o contato visual com ela. Lily guardou aquele nome, mas não sabia o motivo.

"Lily?" Uma das meninas ao seu lado berrava seu nome e pedia que ela cantasse com ela o refrão da canção.

Elas pareciam três adolescentes de novo. Começando uma jornada sem um final escrito. Uma amizade bem conservada. Marlene e Dorcas. Para sempre.

**Hell yeah, I remember aurora**

_(Diabos, eu lembro da Aurora)_

**All this time**

_(Todo esse tempo.)_

**Hell yeah, I remember aurora**

_(Diabos, eu lembro da Aurora)_

**Take me now, we can spin the sun around**

_(Me pegue agora, nós podemos girar em volta do sol)_

**And the stars will all come out**

_(E as estrelas virão pra cá)_

**Then we'll turn and come back down**

_(Aí nós viramos e voltamos_.)

Mais um pouco e ela saberia que a música iria acabar. Voltando-se, ela tentou encontra-lo, mas não o viu mais com os amigos.

Desapontada? Triste? Era somente um cara chamado James, num show de rock.

**On and on aurora wait for everyone**

_(Vai e vai, Aurora espera por todo muno)_

**Wait till the last one's done**

_(Espera até que o último esteja feito.)_

**On and on aurora wait for everyone**

_(Vai e vai, Aurora espera por todo muno)_

**Wait till the last one's done**

_(Espera até que o último esteja feito.)_

As batidas da música acompanhavam as do coração dela. E Lily sabia que estava chegando ao fim, eles começariam uma nova música. Mas ela não queria. Queria que a música tocasse para sempre aquela melodia.

Aquele momento.

"**Take me now..."** Alguém cantou no seu ouvido, arrepiando todos os pelos do corpo e sentindo o rosto queimar. **"we can spin the sun around..."**

"**And the stars will all come out…"** Ela virou-se e encarou o tal de James, sorrindo desconcertada.

"**Then we'll turn and come back down…"** Completou.

Ele tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e aproximou seu rosto. Lily tocou o braço dele, estava suado. Igual a ela. Totalmente fora de hora para ganhar um beijo do desconhecido James.

Os olhos verdes dela se fecharam e ao mesmo tempo a música alternava a melodia. Era o final. Com os lábios dele nos dela. A energia ainda atravessando todas as partes do corpo como um choque. Como se fosse a primeira vez que acontecesse.

Era mágico, Lily pensou depois que a música terminou e ela escutou os gritos alucinados de todo mundo.

James permaneceu lá, com os braços em torno da cintura dela.

Talvez o fim não fosse ruim, ela avaliou depois que o encarou nos olhos. Não com James ao lado dela. E ela o beijou mais uma vez naquela noite.

**And it's on and on**

_(E isso vai e vai)_

* * *

_N/A.: Sabe aquela músiquinha que fica na sua cabeça por dias a fio? No ônibus, no trabalho ou na aula? Foi o que aconteceu quando eu escutei essa música. Ela é do Foo Fighters e se chama Aurora. O arranjo dela é tão linda que sempre que eu escuto acabo pensando nas fanfics e nas cenas que eu poderia me inspirar com ela._

_Eu já estava algum tempo querendo fazer uma nova song-fic, e eu queria bem desse jeito. Num show ou uma festa. Dois desconhecidos. E tudo mais. É curtinha, eu sei, mas eu amei escreve-la._

_Nox!_


End file.
